


Prompt 34: things you whispered in my ear + McDanno

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing at a Wedding, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: The team gets invited to the wedding of the latest people they save. Steve and Danny let the world melt around them as they dance and whisper in each other's ears.





	Prompt 34: things you whispered in my ear + McDanno

Despite still being a bit bitter about his marriage ended, Danny liked weddings. One of the odd things that Grace loved to do with him rather than with Rachel was plan her wedding with her Danno. Naturally, the idea of his baby girl getting married gave him a few grey hairs, but he survived it. The planning of it had more to do with the dress, the party, and the cake and not about a boy, so Danny could live with that. 

He didn’t personally know the couple that was getting married, but they were the vics of the latest case. Being so grateful to 5-0 for saving not only them but the big day, they were all invited. The party was kinda big, so he lost his teammates in the crowds. It was fun, but he was tired and nearly ready to go home. 

He felt Steve before he heard him. The blond couldn’t explain how he knew it was Steve without seeing him, but he knew the SEAL pretty well by now, so he didn’t startle as Steve pressed close from behind and whispered into his ear, “May I have this dance?” 

Danny leaned his head back and rested it on Steve’s shoulder, talking into his ear to respond. “I’m tired. Kinda wanna head home.” 

It was a slow song, so there wasn’t any need to yell over the music. They stood there for a while, just watching other couples dance while Steve’s hand rested on Danny’s hip and they swayed to the music. 

When the song ended, Steve grabbed Danny by his hand, fingers interlocked, and guided him towards the exit. Danny thought they were heading to the car to head home, but Steve stopped by one of the decorated trees and pulled Danny in for a dance. Before Danny could protest, Steve was leading them in a waltz-like dance. 

“I thought we were heading home,” Danny grumbled but followed Steve’s guidance. 

Danny could practically feel Steve’s smile next to his ear. “I can’t go to a wedding and not dance with you, Danno. It’s bad luck.” 

Danny huffed but let Steve have this dance. “The song changed, it’s not a slow one anymore…we probably look insane.”

“Or we look like two people in love, dancing to their music, under the moonlight in the parking lot of a wedding to not steal the thunder of the bride and groom. Cheer up…no one’s out here. Just us, Danny. You and me.”

“There’s no moon,” Danny mumbled as he looked up to prove his point. 

He just saw Steve smirk before he dipped Danny and then pulled him back and whispered in his ear. “You are my light Danny. And you’re always with me.” 

* * *

 

Originally posted on my  [tumblr](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/post/185332710765/34-and-mcdanno). I post a lot of McDanno headcanons, incorrect quotes, ficlets, and ideas on there. Feel free to drop me a line or a prompt on there. 


End file.
